Flowers Shine Like Stars in Her Eyes
by angry-ace
Summary: Allura and Shay go on a picture on the Balmera


Allura touched down on the Balmera inside the blue lion. She was an amazing pilot and an even better girlfriend. From the lion's eyes she could see Shay waving to her. If life were a garden then Shay would be the flowers, at least that was what Allura thought. She stepped out of the cockpit clutching Gzuzoghian flowers. They were beautiful, pink and rose-like, with pink centers, the best thing about Gzuzoghian flowers wouldn't reveal themselves until later though.

Allura entered the sparkling and crystalline Balmera's surface. Shay ran into her arms and met her with a soft kiss from her rough lips.

Allura deepened the kiss.

"I've missed you," Allura whispered.

"And I you."

"What no Grandma today?"

"She's at home, but she made us lunch," Shay said lifting up a basket woven with cave root fibers.

"Ooh what is it?"

"It's a surprise, we're going on a picnic to the most beautiful place in all of the Balmera."

"Oh," Allura said suavely, "I'm not sure how we'll picnic in your eyes but if you insist."

Shay giggled, "No silly, how could we possibly picnic in your cheeks, as they are the most beautiful thing on this planet."

Allura blushed.

"Our picnic location shall be a surprise to you. I intend to fly us there in your lion. Hunk has been teaching me how to fly his, I imagine that your's shall be similar."

"If it's such a secret I suppose I should be blindfolded as well?" Allura teased.

"Yes actually, Hunk informs me that paladin helmets can block out the paladin's vision, I wish for you to do that."

Allura complied with Shay's request. While Allura's eyes saw nothing, her hands felt Shay's bumpy hands.

"Follow me princess, I'll guide you."

As Shay led Allura into the lion Allura pointed out, "There's only one seat in the cockpit."

"I have a solution." Seemingly to prove her point Shay set down her basket and swept Allura into her arms.

"What are you doing," Allura said through smiling teeth.

"Finding you a seat." Shay sat in the pilot's chair with Allura still in her arms and began to activate the controls. She lifted the lion smoothly above the surface of the Balmera.

Normally Allura would have been afraid to be flying sightlessly while her hands were far from the controls, but resting in Shay's lap Allura had never felt safer. Allura was able to enjoy the proximity she shared with her girlfriend on their flight to the picnic. When the flight was over the lion landed heavily.

Shay got up, "Wait here princess."

Allura sat up in the chair, cold from Shay's absence. Seven dobashes later Shay had returned.

Shay lifted Allura's helmet and planted a gentle kiss onto her forehead. "I'm ready for you now princess."

Hand in hand Allura and Shay approached the picnic grounds. As Allura stepped out of the Lion she was stunned by the beauty of her surroundings. Many small Balmeran crystals were inside of a lovely valley except for a circle surrounding their picnic blanket. Huge mountains stood with bright blue above-ground waterfalls flowing into streams from their peaks.

"It's stunning."

"You're stunning."

Allura's eyes shone with joyful tears, "Thank you."

"Thank you for spending the day with me my love." Shay tickled Allura's chin.

Allura and Shay strode to the picnic blanket. Two bowls of cave bug-root stew were separated by glasses of shining blue water and a vase of more water.

"You don't really need any cave root, your skin's healthy enough but Grandma put them in anyways. As for your soul, it's more pure than any cave bug could ever be."

"Why is the water so bright blue?" Allura asked, unable to stow her curiosity any longer.

"It's blessed by our mother, the Balmera with her energy."

"It's wonderful."

"Nothing here would be wonderful, if not for you."

Allura blushed, "I'm glad this planet was saved, not just for the water." Allura met Shay's eyes.

"I have one last thing for you," Shay said. She pulled a necklace out of the basket. Allura gasped as Shay put it around her neck. "It's made from Ummi wool and Balmeran crystals. I know how you love shiny things."

Allura looked down at her necklace then back into the face of her girlfriend. "I love you."

They'd finished their meal as the sun set, watching it together. Allura stuck a flower behind one of Shay's ears. Shay took a flower and tucked it into Allura's hair. As the nighttime enveloped them the flowers began to glow.

"Oh my goodness," Shay responded. "How are they doing that?"

"Gzuzoghian flowers become bioluminescent when they photosynthesize, which only happens at night.

Allura used her newly discovered Altean magic to propel the flowers into the clear sky like shooting stars. Their light reflected in Shay's shining eyes. Shay wrapped her arms around Allura. She leaned into to hug.


End file.
